


Not a Lone Wolf

by Butman911



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Excessive sadness and melancholy fill the heart of a young girl, when to her the idea that a lively and healthy Daniel is now standing in front of her in her own house. Her favorite little Diaz. The criminal and the killer.(AU, where Daniel in the ending of "Lone Wolf" was not alone. After 6 years, he accidentally "met" with Lyla in Puerto Lobos.)
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Lyla Park
Kudos: 15





	1. Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! I'm Russian, so excuse me for disgusting English ha
> 
> Well, in general, so that no questions arise: Lyla is here 24 years old, and Daniel 18
> 
> I just want to your attention to the fact that they DON'T COUPLE in this AU!! Yes, he really has a crush on her, but she loves him like a younger brother of her best friend (however, like 6 years ago)

Once, in a faraway land, a white cat really was friends with a predatory gray wolf; were best friends, but everything disappeared in an instant: the wolf, together with his younger wolf brother, run away deep into the woods. The cat didn't find a place for a long time; worried and prayed only for the rare calls of an elder wolf from different cities of America.

But in an instant it was all over. The cat found out that her beloved elder wolf had died, and the youngest wolf cub was missing. 6 years have passed since that moment.

Siamese cat, whose mind was on the verge of madness, was treated in the best clinics for several years, so as not to drown in its own grief. The realization of trembling in the body that her best friend was dead ruined her whole life right before the eyes of not only herself, but also the mother cat.

However, in the end, everything returned to normal and, after 4.5 years, the cat decided to start her life from scratch, having gratuaded learned and set off to live in distant wild Mexico. In Puerto Lobos. In a place that is teeming with snakes, coyotes and wild desert animals, but in itself is very pleasant and beautiful.  


However, there was one single wolf which the entire population was afraid of. And the name of this terrible beast was “White Fang”. Terrible animal, about the past of which no one knew.

But who knows, maybe the cat knows this wolf better than anyone?


	2. 1/2

Puerto Lobos' Friday discounts in the shops are always passionately pleasing to Lyla Park. On such days, she very often wants to run to supermarkets and with almost hysterical aggression buy up everything that only the gaze of a young architect who has just graduated from college will fall. She, like Saitama from the One-Punch Man - he was also demolished by discounts.

And so, happy and contented Lyla returns with a chock full of good stuff in her hands. Different figures, figurines, and just basic food are mixed with household chemicals in pale green cellophane. Along the way, she thinks that it would be a good idea to go for delicious pizza and low-alcohol beer, because today is Friday, which means that tomorrow there will be no work. Working on the Internet is convenient for those: you can choose your own working days yourself.

\- Please forgive n-

\- Wait-

Lyla passing in the lost courtyards of the town is attracted by loud male screams and the sound of either breaking bones or falling bricks from the sky; yet, when absolute silence reigns on the street, then any knock will be heard even from the other end of the city. Moreover, today is a good warm weather: calm, sunny. Walking past the gateway where the action takes place, she reflexively turns her head, out of the corner of her eye noticing several human adult silhouettes.

In a long dead end yard, right behind another brick house, there is a young guy with blonde hair, in a black T-shirt and gray harem pants with his back to Lyla. He is holding five strong-built men in the air from himself in the air: he strangling them, so much so that the complexion changes from blue to a lilac palette, and each one has it. They nervously twitch, trying to get out of the ill-fated fetters, but, apparently, everything is useless; something invisible holds them firmly. Suspecting someone else's presence, a frowning young man with a formidable look turns directly to the girl and looks exactly in her eyes.

And Lyla with indescribable shock recognizes this guy. "White Fang" - is Mexico's most dangerous criminal, marked by a scar on his left cheek and a tattoo near his heart on his chest. The elusive criminal and the rare bastard. He was often shown on the news and, frankly, Lyla caused the destruction he caused almost scared goose bumps.

The whole body from the piercing angry gaze of the criminal simply fetters, but Lyla tries to move her body that has become lead and quickly get out of here, because this terrible guy stares at her with all his eyes, without even stopping strangling his victims!

Breaks away and runs straight to the house, without thinking about anything at all: thank God that her safe home is only a 7-minute walk from this ill-fated courtyard. The edges of the checkered sweatshirt on a white T-shirt flutter in the wind from a quick run, like a pirate flag during a storm.

“He saw me!” - Lyla screams in her own head with an audible echo. - "He remembers me, damn it!"

A growing hysteria, giving out uneven strokes on the chest of the heart, makes it difficult to run at full speed. Fortunately, her salvation is relatively close. Received sweat from fear makes a white T-shirt stick to her back.

Having barely open iron entrance locks, Lyla flies into her house with a bullet, slamming the door with all the young dope. She exhales deeply at once, locks herself from the inside and leans against the iron fence from the street with her back, put off a packet from her trembling hands. Trying to calm down breath a good three minutes, but the heart from a sudden cross is desperately beating in the chest. Two months ago, Lyla bought this beautiful two-story modest house on the seashore, furnished it with relatively inexpensive but equally beautiful furniture, and spent two weeks on warm days in Puerto Lobos.

The girl covers her face with her hands, simultaneously erasing the emerging drops of sweat from forehead, and quietly slides onto the entrance mat with the inscription “Welcome!”. Yeah, exactly.

She calms down after a five-minute shortness of breath near the door, gathers all his strength and thoughts in a heap, simultaneously picking up the vegetables, figures and pink-blue kitchen towels that have fallen from the bag. Trying not to think about anything, arranges and puts all the new things in their proper places, returning herself to reality. At the same time, she throws off her checkered beige shirt, now remaining in only one white T-shirt with the image of an eagle and black tight jeans with multi-colored socks. Girl terribly loves rainbow socks.

“Well, he won’t follow me? Why would he do that?" - quietly trying to calm down the buzzing swarm of Lyla evil thoughts. - “Especially since I have nothing to steal”

But this young man thinks very differently.

Hardly Lyla, being on the second floor, puts on the glass shelf of the music center a brand new figurine of an elephant made of wood, she hears a soft knock on the door, which is clearly spread throughout the house. With chilling horror, she goes quietly to the window and peers through the white tulle down onto the porch. And she sees the same blond guy who was recently in the gateway!

\- Oh shit! - she screams in a whisper, breaking as low as possible down the stairs to her only salvation. - Fuck!

She runs into a small corner room next to the front door and quickly opens the top drawer, almost breaking; takes out a shiny black 30-caliber pistol. It is not big in itself, but not very small either. Just for an adult lady.

Not even having time to go to the door to check whether this person left or not (after all, Lyla deliberately waited 10 minutes), she sees with chilling horror on her face how the inner lock, which does not have an external exit, scrolls in its axis by itself. How slowly and silently the door chain breaks off and smoothly lowers down.

Hearing the creak of the last lock of the front door, Lyla quickly pops up behind the nearest wall jamb so that the view of her entire home is opened to her with at least one eye. This is probably another plus of the circular house. Holds the gun to her chest.

From around the corner she sees a stranger almost timidly walking through the cool blue tones of the corridor, as if by force of thought, opening the front door. And for some reason does not lock it. The girl embarrassedly watches his every movement, clutching a shiny black pistol with silver patterns on the sides in her sweating hands, and desperately hopes that this person will simply turn around and leave. But in vain. She tries not to even breathe, so as not to give out her location.

He only carefully walks along the shiny wooden floorboards and looks around, as if to make sure of his unity. He twirls his eyes around the house, and as if he does not notice Lyla around the corner.

“Moron,” - she thinks to herself when an unfamiliar blond walks along the shelves with various photographs depicting moments from Park's life captured on them.

Something is skipping inside her when a criminal stops right in front of a photograph of 10 years ago Lyla and Sean in carnival costumes. Just like ten years ago Lyla laid this picture to rest behind a glass of a dark blue wooden frame, so far it is her favorite photo with her best friend. The gangster carefully picks up a frame, trying not to catch the three pearl shells standing next to him. He touches the thin glass with his fingers and runs his hand along the frame tree. And here it is to Lyla listen for a moment that this type quietly says to himself under his breath: “Damn, it’s true ...”

Lyla decides to act precisely when the stranger puts the photoframe in its rightful place and slowly moves away from the shelves in the opposite direction, finding itself at a decent distance from her. Sooner or later, he will find a girl, and dying in her own house at the hands of a famous bandit will not be fun at all.

Cautiously, Lyla emerges from around the corner, aiming the gun directly at the scoundrel's forehead. She loudly clicks the shutter, without words showing that the shotgun is charged and her intentions are also not fluffy and kind. Of course, she never killed people, and she didn’t intend to, it seems, but what else should she do when, by and large, an unarmed person, either a thief or a murderer climbed into her. Scary: can’t say anything. But it’s even worse to be alone in the whole house with this bastard.

She appears right in front of him: they are separated by about 20 meters. Behind her is the front door, behind him is a whole house that needs the protection of the owner.

The girl’s actions make him freeze in place, but the gangster’s face from the gun cocked on him does not change at all. He doesn't even raise his hands. The thought prank sets up a tear in Lyla’s head, but she humbly looks around him again, making sure that she’s not an ordinary person, but just the same bandit: a tattoo on his chest hidden behind a black shirt, a scar on his left cheek and huge bags under the eyes. His eyes he seems more dangerous than any predator.

\- One more step, and I will shoot your head off, - she says rudely, but the voice breaks slightly (it is understandable why). She really hopes that he understands in English.  
The stranger does not seem to react at all to these words; just examines the starchy face opposite and takes a step towards Layla.

A herd of goosebumps runs across her back.

\- I'm serious. Do not come closer.

\- I'm not going to hurt you, - the velvety deep tenor, without a Mexican accent, cuts through the heated atmosphere. The guy reaches out to her, taking another step forward. - Please put the gun down.

"I won’t have time to call the cops. Fuck," Lyla thinks panically to herself, clutching her weapon tightly in shaking hands. Still, after long treatments, her nerves finally went to hell, and it became more difficult to control herself at times.

But when the blond takes two more steps towards her, Lyla, angrily moving her eyebrows to the bridge of her nose, drops her finger decisively on the trigger, and the bullet, cutting a quick arrow through the air, flies straight to the enemy’s head. But what kind of shock and confusion does the girl manage to experience when the cartridge near his eyes just freezes in the air, and then, at all, falls to the floor.

Dumbfounded, Lyla looks at a quietly standing guy, and she is afraid to somehow move. Really bullets against him really do not work? On TV, for once, didn’t lie?

She exhaustively lowers her gun, still with a half-open mouth looking into his evil eyes. She hears some strange sounds beside him: she cannot understand where this shredded squeak comes from. And afterwards she feels a soft push, and that her hands, not even arbitrarily opening, release a black pistol. Recollecting herself after a moment, she sees how a firearm, as if flowing through the air with whitish lines, is already in the hands of a bandit.

Now Lyla was left without any imaginary protection.

This unbearable rumble in the head, giving drum rolls over her ears, makes her put a lot of effort so that her numb legs can move at least somehow. She runs to an ajar door, already spit on own house. And, it seems to Park, that salvation is so close, but these good thoughts break: the door slams without a proper crash right in front of its nose and locks itself with all the locks, a good half of which cannot be opened without keys.

The heart is pounding like crazy; the teeth themselves beat the rhythm of virtuoso tap dance. Lyla frantically pulls the door handle, hoping that it will open, but in vain. Wheezes hysterically, not completely understanding what this guy wants from her. If he longs to eliminate her as a witness to a fight, then why not just kill her? What for all this bullying?

Turning around, she sees the criminal carefully placing the gun on a black glass table with a pink tablecloth, and everything continues to be examined by her frightened face. And now it seems to Park that not only anger, but some kind of grievous sadness is in his eyes.

\- What do you want from me, fucking ghoul?! - she almost crashes, forgetting about her unfavorable position.

Under her beating heart, the criminal takes leisurely steps forward, and all the awakened courage, as if at once, is pumped out of Lнla. Now she’s really scared, because don’t know what splashes at the bottom of the narrowed pupils of this terrible type.

However, he stops almost six paces from her, and stares in amazement at the already not wicked look into her already pale face. Lyla's lips tremble a little, but she tries not to show her frank fear with all her might.

\- Is... is that you? - a soft voice, absolutely not inherent in the status of a thief, slightly calms. - Is it really you, Lyla?

Her as if it is being poured with icy water, and it is still covered with goosebumpst. Does he really know her?

\- H-How do you know my name? - more annoyed than afraid she asks.

And then she does not believe her eyes. This same blonde, who shamelessly broke into her house and didn’t erase the frown from his face all this time, now weakly blurred in a warm, barely noticeable smile. And Lyla even for a second thinks that he wants to reach out her arms for a hug.

\- You... You won't recognize me? - a sharp emotion is heard in the stranger's voice.

\- A famous killer and a thief, - she replies reproachfully.

The guy does not really change in the face, but slowly lowers his eyes to the floor. Layla can’t understand what’s going on at all, but she’s less scared than a couple of minutes ago.

\- A thief and a killer? Strange... I thought I was always your "favorite Diaz."

What.

\- Wh ... what did you say? - She stares at him in all eyes. - Is that... Sean? What? Dani-

\- Daniel.

Park openly feels her knees shaking. Wasn’t it paranoia that she saw some common features of this bandit on video on TV with Sean? Although she justified herself by simply missing her beloved boys too much, she tried to see similarities in each silhouette.

\- I-It's impossible! Daniel j-just can't be here, I'm sure!

\- Really? But I was sure that you recognize me. I remember very well how you give a present me everything when we lived in Seattle, - he takes another step closer to her. - I remember how you always cuddled with Sean when we all watched movies together.” I remember how you liked patting my head. I remember how you jokingly called me your "future bridegroom." I even remember our last day with Sean at home when he spoke to you on Skype and kicked me out of the room. I remember it very well.  
Lyla, backing away, rests her back against the iron door and feels her eyes unpleasantly pinching tears in the corners. So many years passed in obscurity, and she could not do a single day without the thought of a deceased friend and his wonderful younger brother that had gone missing. Is this criminal really her “lovely Diaz”? Is he really what he has become?

\- D... Dani? Is that really you?

He lowers his head down like a delinquent schoolboy, and nods soundlessly, looking sneakily into her eyes.

Lyla covers her mouth in horror with her hand, and the young man sees how salty paths of tears roll down her cheeks. She, as if in a silent scream, looks at him with all eyes, and then closes her eyes so tightly that black mascara leaves a wet trail of eyelashes on the lower eyelids. Before him unfolds a picture of how Lyla, already sobbing almost in three streams, crawls to the floor on the iron door and often breathes hysterically. Her sobs spread throughout the house, breaking the pitch silence, in which fear and the ticking of the kitchen clock were soaring.

Excessive sadness and melancholy fill the heart of a young girl, it hardly comes to her the idea that a lively and healthy Daniel is now standing in front of her in her own house. Her favorite little Diaz. Criminal and thief.

He doesn't rush to reassure her and reproach himself for bringing his old friend to hysteria, but his heart still unpleasantly shrinks at the sight of a shuddering female body on the entrance mat. Squatting next to her, he allows the girl to cry all his bitterness, but does not dare to touch her. He's afraid that Lyla’s heart simply won’t be able to survive the shock.

The guy is looking at her tear-stained face, noting in passing that she nevertheless has changed a bit: there were slight wrinkles around the nose, but this did not spoil Lyla Park at all, but on the contrary even gave some kind of charm, as Diaz manages to notice. The girl hides her face in her hands and turns her head, as if shaking herself off from the present visions. This is a dream. This cannot be. Daniel Diaz can't be by her side.

He sits next to her without moving for five minutes so accurately; everyone is waiting for her to calm down. Or at least begin to breathe more evenly.

And Lyla raises her head. He sees next to him the face of the same criminal criminal, who smiles slightly, narrowing his eyes. But his smile does not look joyful at all, but more sad with a lot of anger. In a friendly gesture, he spreads his bare arms with multiple scars and leans slightly toward her. Lyla is not afraid, but she doesn’t even know how to properly react now.

\- Do you want a hug? - sounds from his lips.

And from such words, the girl again feels tears filling her throat, as if she was drowning in the middle of a huge lake. The lakes of sorrow and their burnt down to their own feelings life. Shyly, almost insecurely, she throws herself directly at him, deciding that even if this is another hallucination, she doesn’t care. No pills and therapy will help when your best friend has been feeding earthworms with his flesh for several years.

However, Lyla does not fall into a cold hallucination at all - on the floor, but into a warm trap from human hands that grab her by the shoulders so gently and hold her sensually to her chest. And from a long realization of whose embrace it is - she want to cry even more. The real living Daniel Diaz is the same boy who always pleased Lyla with his presence when she was a teenager.

They both sit on their knees on the floor and do not say anything to each other: after all, everything is clear and without words. Lyla shaking hands grabs his waist, pulling him closer to her, squeezes a black shirt on his back.

\- I am so glad that you are alive ... - she whispers softly, her wet face buried in his bare neck.

And for some reason, from this gesture, the guy’s heart misses a painful stabbing with such a close sensation of someone else’s warmth. He did not even expect from himself a few minutes ago that he would offer a hug, and even more so he would feel just such a reaction: that he would be so pleasant and alien at the same time Lyla's touch. Now, when he almost accidentally touches the top of her head with her nose and smel the familiar smell of a loved one painfully, he almost doesn’t break through it. Now Daniel, looking at her crown, realizes that he has outgrown her. Now he is not a kid anymore.

Lyla frankly thinks that now she is hugging none other than Sean Diaz, but when she slowly realizes that her dear friend has long been lying in the grave, she becomes completely sad. Little Dani began to look just like Sean.


	3. 2/2

They are sitting opposite each other in her living room under the sunset rays almost hidden behind the horizon through the huge windows and the ticking clock in the kitchen. It seems that all the words from the story of Daniel about what happened to him over the past 7 years, ascend to the high ceiling and dissolve under the tin roof itself. The sad story of the journey of two wolf brothers who had to escape from their hometown clings to Lyla at of the soul, tearing blood to pieces from her. She does not believe at all that now - right now - the younger brother of her best friend is sitting opposite her. Lively and healthy, anyway.

Lyla desperately wants to roar from what kind of life they took to take that whole year from the story: they suffered many setbacks, did not wash, did not eat normally, slept anywhere. They were beaten by everyone all who was not lazy - most beat to Sean. They were scared, they were hurt. Together. Two wolf brothers. Two rogue wanted by police.

The tragic ending of what ended their "adventure" flies from Daniel's lips. Sitting in her wicker chair made of straw opposite him, the whole girl shakes like a leaf in the wind. She and the Dan are separated by a glass black table. Staying on a white sofa, he bends his heavy head and whitish hair, falling down, hide his sad eyes, in which anger splashes on himself.

\- It was because of me that Sean was killed, - Dani whispers softly, clenching his hands into fists until the nasty crunch. - Only I am guilty of his death. If only I had not insisted that day ...

The younger Diaz hears a creak and quiet footsteps, almost soundless, approaching him. And then he feels warm, familiar hands touching his head, gently stroking and sorting out silky hair; as if soothing.

\- Don’t blame yourself, sweetie... - Lyla answers him with a voice that is full of tears. Obviously sobbing, trying to draw tears back into herself eyes. - It was just an accident ... It’s not your fault ...

She again sees into the mind the very day when the terrible news for her about Sean was broadcast on the news. Picture of a destroyed gate, broken asphalt that can be seen through the pixels of the TV. She hears her deafening roar and screams that were then, now in her subconscious. And it seems to her that she is about to plunge into this abyss of despair and hopeless mourning again on a wounded heart, but she only silently drops tears from her eyes, biting her lower lip.

Daniel himself, without expecting, realizes that her affectionate movements soothe the raging beast in him. If he had his will, and Lyla wouldn’t be next to him, he would have unleashed all his strength “off the leash” and would have blown this place to hell from awakened memories. He openly hates Mexico. But right now, the more he wants is to touch her soft brushes with a lips in a grateful gesture; close eyes and plunge into a series of sincere feelings that arose in relation to this girl in himself childhood.

Trying not to fall into another depression right now, Lyla concentrates her attention on Daniel and with a slight surprise feels how tense this guy is going to go limp in her arms. He really relaxes noticeably, allowing Lyla to continue stroking him through unusually soft hair.

\- Just like in childhood, - he notes sadly, covering his eyelids. - You really used to stroke my head often when I was little.

\- ... I remember, - she gives out hoarsely and frowns at a new hurricane of emotions approaching her throat.

Lyla wants to burst into tears, fall to the floor and not move: she doesn't care what the younger one says. Already do not care. But Daniel interrupts her plans and begins to tell the story of his life after crossing the border.

\- When Sean was buried... His body was taken away. I don’t know where. I was left alone. And I perfectly understood that I was never alone: there was always a strong shoulder of my brother who thought everything for me. And I didn’t appreciate it ... almost. And when I lost it, I realized that Sean was the most expensive thing in my life.

Lyla closes her eyes and slowly inhales through the nose the warm air of her home; notes of grape and lavender are in it. Lyla loves incense sticks.

\- Spent the night on the streets, ate whatever was horrible. And then I saw an ad on some post: that fighters are needed for fights without rules. Wrestlers, illegal fights, all that. Those who won, poured a considerable amount of moneys. It suited me, and I decided to try: after all, there was nowhere to go.

Lyla's heart begins to beat faster and under the ribs brings all organs into one meatball.

\- I ... I came there, to this shitplace, and everyone began to laugh at me, they say, where you climb, youngster. But I quickly showed them who outperformed them all taken together. I scattered these vile huge peasant applicants to fuck me up like there was nothing to do. And everyone liked it. So I began to earn a living, but then it quickly bored me. However, the fact that I became an authority at the age of 12 cannot be denied, because-

Daniel is almost stunned by Lyla's wild cry, he is even scared for a second. Park grabs her head and jumps up from her seat, as if not understanding where she is and what is going on. In complete confusion, Dan looks at her actions, opening his mouth a little and wanting to touch her hand. But the whole girl is shaking to such an extent that even her eyes seem to move from side to side.

\- F-fuck, dude, I'm sorry! - chokes on tears, unable to restrain the tearing out stream of tantrum more. She wants to fly out of the house like a bullet. - It's just fucked up ... I need some air! I... Ah...

And being immediately on the street, slams the door behind him; A cold stream of wind hits the face. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and under her chest, it seems that with a new force the flame of longing for the Diaz family flares up. In particular, according to her beloved Sean, who was always more for Lyla than a best friend. He was like a member of the family. She leans exhaustively to the sturdy fence-fence of her section and begins to cry audibly, shuddering with her whole body. There wasn’t even a name from the mascara on eyelashes: today Lyla has experienced too much stress.

Rare clouds float above her head, illuminated from above by a bright disk of the moon. It seems that at a time when there is not a single dense cloud in the sky and the Earth's luminary is circling in the distant heights - the street is getting colder. In Puerto Lobos, the principle is never particularly cold, but now Laila feels a chill that has appeared along the spine. On such days, want to put a light autumn jacket.

She does not stay alone for long. After waiting a little time for her, an uninvited guest connects to her, whom she is simply glad to see. Daniel quietly closes the door behind him with the characteristic click of a handle, and walks up to the tearful girl, standing next to her. Lyla tries not to even look at him: now she just would not be ashamed, to be honest. She wants...

\- Do you want to smoke? - as he inappropriately promptly asks her, and takes out from his pants pocket a clearly expensive pack of cigarettes.

“So... wanna hit or not?” - Lyla responds in her own subconscious mind when she offered Sean a cigarette.

“Yeaaaaa, today is Friday,” - he answered then, and he took a legitimate jamb from a girl’s fingers.

\- I want, - Park says in a broken voice. The wheezing clearly reaches Daniel's ears.

In the evening dusk, the light of the iron lighter lights up, and then two of the lights cigarettes are already visible. Lyla just needs to smoke, otherwise she just will not last until alive the next day. It is a pity that her cigarettes so inappropriately ended.

Although the sky has not yet completely darkened, there no people on the coast, and on a thin strip of horizon a gleam of violet sunset shines. Lyla's heartbeat is returning to normal, and now she can at least breathe deeply, not afraid that her heart will suddenly stop.

\- I never thought that I would smoke with little Daniel Diaz, - she jokes hoarsely, casting a casual glance at his swarthy face.

He decides not to answer. After all, he himself did not expect that he would smoke today with former Sean's adult girl friend.

\- Sorry, by the way, that I broke into your house so much. Just thought it wasn’t you. Rather, I wanted to check whether you are or not, - he softly translates the topic of the conversation, seeing that the girl can no longer cry purely physically.

\- You scared me to shit. I thought they’d kill me now, - she squishes with her nose, wiping tears from the eyes of the brush. - But who would have thought that it would be you.

All day today, from the very beginning decided to go through the thickest asshole. Another puff relieves cerebral spasm and helps to relax slightly. Surprisingly good cigarettes Daniel smokes, he has a cool taste. The taste of mint is remotely felt.

\- Oh, Dani, this is just fucking weird ... To see you, an adult ... And without Sean. Sean ... Oh my god, how I would like to hug him again ...

Daniel exhales nicotine into a darkened sky, watching the clouds reflect from the moonlight. Surprisingly, today is a really beautiful full moon.

\- I often miss him, - he says more gloomily, taking a new drag. - But he taught me to be strong. And survive with your abilities. And for this I am grateful to him.

From his cold timbre, Lyla's hands again start to goosebumps. Is it really true that her “beloved Diaz” has become so callous and cruel?

\- At first it was scary, yes. But now ... I learned to live by my own laws.

\- With the help of robberies and murders?

\- Hah, - he smiles slightly, and Lyla notices it. - Well, not quite. Still, I’m not killing everyone I meet, and not always. In any case, you have nothing to worry about, because I will not touch you and will not offend you. Are you... are you okay?

\- More likely no than yes. I do not know. In general, it seems to me that I'm sleeping.

\- Then I need to pinch your hand, - and Diaz easily pinches fingersit on the thin her skin . - Well, you know, as in childhood.

\- Hey! - from surprise Lyla smiles, but her smile quickly disappears when she sees Daniel's serious face.

\- I want you to know. I rarely touch anyone who doesn't deserve it.

\- But you rob banks, - she contrasts with something everyday.

\- They were in my debt.

Cigarettes quietly live out their existence in their hands, and Lyla offers the younger Diaz to return to the house, because on the street it becomes too dark and cold; the wind that blows from the sea is really too wet and northern today. Behind Daniel she locks the door and pulls on a transparent tulle, closing the large windows. Warm light from dim lamps muffles their gaze with their glows.

\- Damn, man, you've been hanging around here for almost three hours, and I haven’t even offered you tea, - she approaches Danny in the soldier’s stance. - Do you want to eat? I did something in the morning. Well, or at least tea?

Daniel from this sudden question feels some kind of a blurry pink feeling in his chest that so warmly moves throughout his body. Homemade food? And especially from Lyla? Why not.

\- I will be eat everything you put to me, - he replies with a little smile.

\- Okay, then right now everything will be.

She retires to the kitchen, relieving trembling hands, and Daniel conveniently lands his fifth point on the same sofa. His shirt smelled of cigarettes, a little yesterday's weed and, for some reason, Lyla, but it's even nice. He glances over the white curtains of her French windows, which hang almost to the floor from the ceiling. Somewhere in a small kindergarten on the street behind the open transom, a jay chirps, lonely stretching out his lyric song, and Daniel's dark eyes show reflections from the upper lamps of a diffused glow.

Daniel notices what a cozy house she has inside. It is here that he feels like he never felt: truly happy and terribly dirty. He simply is not worthy to be here right now, next to the one he likes so much, even if the difference in their age is just crazy. He is not worthy to spoil her house with his ugly presence; after all, Daniel himself understands that now he is just a dirty thief and a murderer. At heart, he is ashamed not only in front of Sean, but also in front of the whole family. And now ashamed: in front of Lyla.

She returns with a small tray, puts a teapot of hot black tea and two blue porcelain cups on the table: for herself and Daniel; a large plate of rice with cutlets to him, still hot, for steam is coming. The girl clearly had a maternal instinct, it felt.

\- Wow, it’s like I’ve come to a restaurant. Thanks.

\- Damn, you know, it still doesn't fit in my head, to be honest, - she sits down on the edge of her wicker straw chair in front of him and clasps her hands on her knees. Examines the younger Diaz. - Right ... Well, finally, I can’t believe that you grew up ...

Daniel sighs heavily and runs his hand along his neck, moving toward a warm, tasty meal. How long had he not eaten something normal... All the time, either junk food or junk food. The smell of Lyla’s foods comes just wonderful, but the guy is in no hurry to talk about it.

\- It seems to me sometimes that all this is not for real. Fucking life.

\- Mm ... But do you know that the police and all that is looking for you everywhere? Why are you sitting so calm next to me? Aren't you afraid that I will call the cops?

\- You'll not call; cuz I really know you, - he says, fidgeting slightly on the couch and smiling raggedly. - But even if you call, what will they do to me? Nothing.

And Lyla has nothing to answer: if it wasn’t the same baby Dani, she would first tell the police his location. She could.

\- And indeed, if I wanted to - I had already become a god for a long time, as it was almost once; especially since all the whores have long been hanging on my neck, by for my force. Fucking holes can’t pass by my pants calmly, - Diaz broadcasts his legs crosswise, imposingly, then notices that Laila starts clumping at such words, removing her trembling hands - clenching her hands in a fist. - Lyla?

\- So you're a big boss now, - she asks coldly more than herself, dropping her eyes to the floor. - Well, in any case, I did not expect that you are the most ... dangerous criminal in Mexico.

And in Daniel’s head, inadvertently, the question arises: “Didn’t I say too much now?" When he sends another piece of cutlet into his mouth.

In Park's windows, behind the whitish tulle, the glare of street lamps, the gleam of a huge circle of the moon and small crumbling stars, lost somewhere in the depths of the black sky, are reflected. Different bugs whistle and buzz in the front yard of the courtyard, singing the coming night, and 9 o'clock has long struck the clock. Still, it gets dark early in Mexico.

Diaz notices Lyla looking at his scars on his face and shoulder with interest. A few more healed scratches are on the hands, but they are not particularly visible on his swarthy skin.

\- Where did the scars come from? - She asks, setting the empty cup on the table.

Dani thoughtfully puts the fork on an empty plate and looks through Lyla. It was as if she asked about something extraterrestrial.

\- Well ... On the shoulder of a failed border crossing with Sean. Some freaks shot me down. And the cheek ... Too close somebody let go to myself at 12 years old. This did not happen again. Heck. I myself sometimes do not believe that 6 years have passed. And that I am already 18.

\- Wow. Well, now you are almost the same old fart as I am, - Lyla says, turning to him sideways. She lays down in a chair, sliding a little from him. - I’m only 24 now.

\- Hm? Growing up has not spoiled you at all, - he answers. - You now even look better somehow.

\- Wow, Dani, were you drawn to old grandmas, or did it seem to me now? - Lyla holds back a nervous laugh. - But thanks. I think that I have changed over the years, and not even outwardly, but ... Well ... I stopped indulging in drugs, for example. The wind of change brought all my old crap out of my head. Only sometimes I smoke when it’s completely fucking awful. And you? Have you been carrying cigarettes for a long time?

Daniel absolutely does not want to talk about all the details of his new life, not only because it is, after all, dangerous, but also because Lyla will probably be unpleasant. The mountain of drugs, alcohol, smoking and a pile of money, both stolen and earned in bad ways, became something mundane for Diaz. Not to mention the fact that he is the head of the Mexican mafia. It’s definitely better to be silent about this.

\- And I drink and smoke in moderation. But which of us did not dabble at this age? - He lies openly, hoping that Laila will not convict him of this. It seems like it carries.

\- Yeah.

The girl inhales the air with her chest, still reclining in her chair.

\- Twenty-four ... So, have you already gratuated learning? - he asks her, looking at the wooden staircase that leads to the second floor. - You have a beautiful and very comfortable house.

\- Thank you, yes, I graduated from college as an architect.

Park smiles sweetly, and Diaz from this smile can not even come up with the idea that she is now very tense. Let this one and the same little dear Daniel - he is still a dangerous criminal. But the Dan is far from a fool, so he still sees a hint of stiffness. And he even guesses why Lyla behaves quite differently than she did 7 years ago.

\- Are you afraid of me? - this question makes her open eyes and sit upright.

\- Dude, I'm not afraid. I just ... It's just tin. You and ... And Sean ... God.

\- I guess I understand you,- he tries to express his sympathy. - I was really fucking when I saw you on the street. It was like hit me on the head with concrete.

\- Ah, yes, you ... Damn,- she leans toward the floor, laying her head on her lap and clasping herself with her arms. Can no longer. - What was it all on the street?

Dani looks at her dark hair, which, by the way, remained as short in length, and thinks: “Damn these freaks that they didn’t decide to clash with me at the wrong time ... And she saw it ... Fuck.”

\- This is telekinesis. Like, psychic power ... Call it whatever you like. Anyway, even I can’t give a good explanation. - He looks at his open palm. - She came to me after they shot my dad. And over time, I became only stronger.

Lyla straightens in her back, snapping her vertebrae - stretches.

\- And you can control it?

\- Yup. I can do a lot of things.

\- Can you only hurt?

Daniel does not think long before giving out: "No, not only." Still, he then saved Chris falling from the house, sort of like, without pain.

\- If you want, I can show you, - Diaz offers, looking directly into the girl’s eyes.

Lyla's hands become wet again, as after washing, and a sticky lump gets stuck in her throat, which cannot be swallowed. Still, what does she lose? If Dani wanted to kill her, wouldn't he already do that?

\- It would be fun, - she agrees in a whisper, looking for a catch in his gaze. And then he adds, even quieter, - I guess.

Daniel does not even move, but still continues to look at Lyla; and does not raise his hands; it seems to her that the brightness of the lamps has increased slightly, and a strange crushed squeak comes to her ears again. But now she hears it, as if a godmother from the cartoon is waving a magic wand, and stars and magic are streaming around. And then, near her, she sees this seemingly invisible power. He feels like something obvious is touching her hand, as if a cold, same hand is lying on her hand top with little pressure. It takes her palm in hers as gently as possible and as if crosses her fingers. 

She looks at her brush, which seemed to be clouded by a breath of wind with a beautiful white tint, and then looks at Daniel himself. And he, same, smiles.

\- Wow ...- she clearly feels her two hands taking in the same two hands and stroking, stroking her skin so softly and slightly tickled. - Damn ... I could not even think that it was so nice ...

\- I feel, - he says. - I feel you like it.

Before Lyla’s hands are in her control, she feels that Daniel's power is stroking her head, hair, slightly brushing her neck and shoulders, like an autumn breeze, and then dissolves in the air, as if it were not there.

\- Damn, Dani... Ah ... It's so ... It's so cool, really!

Daniel purses his lips and leans against the back of the couch, tearing air out of his chest. With his strength 7 years ago, everything could have gone completely different ... Maybe he would never have become a bandit, but, for example, he would have worked in a coffee shop or lived with his grandparents. Or maybe he would have been here in Puerto Lobos with his beloved brother and was repairing cars, as he had dreamed. And they would watch to the sunset together, putting their hands on each other's shoulders.

Lyla allegedly feels his thoughts, so unknowingly pours oil into the already blazing fire.

\- It’s only a pity that Sean is not with us ...- she adds sadly, biting his lip. - If he saw us hanging out here, he would say that we are two morons ...

These words are like a knife in the heart of a brother. And indeed, if he could only, he would exchange all his strength and power, if only everything would go differently. If only Sean was next to him. And maybe, if everything was different, Daniel would go to school again ... He wouldn’t go to dubious institutions and kill people by robbing them. Would give it all up, if only Sean would once again call him "a little shit" and patted his hair. Would even give up life.

The first tear comes off Daniel's eyes. The first in 7 years in front of another person. The rest of the tears sometimes fell near the blue cross with a black “Sean” mark. Crying him is not permissible. But the heart is aching from the unjust shit of fate.

\- You know ... - Lyla says, sitting down next to him. Again it begins to hoarse and choke on emotions at the sight of flowing tears from his eyes. - I always loved him ... He was so good ... loyal ... funny guy ... Me was never bored with him and he could always support. In any situation. I loved him very much, and far from friendly...

From these words, Daniel is even more painful. It was as if Lyla had decided to kill him with these words completely. He knew from the very beginning that she did not love him the way he did her, but ... He, unfortunately, fell in love with her then, being petty. And he fell in love even more today - when he saw how she bravely pointed a gun at the seemingly most dangerous criminal in Mexico. Ha-ha, Dani, you screwed up again. Nobody really loves you.

Lyla hugs him as tightly as she can. And her body shudders again: probably from an overabundance of emotions for today.

\- Please ... - she whispers in his ear and cries. Crying. - Do not leave me again... I felt so bad without both of you...

How will he leave?

Dani reaches for her with the same strong hug. He wanting to hug her whole and whole, even wants to use force. But only sticks into her warm neck and tightens hands on female back.

\- I will not leave. I promise.


	4. The last chapter of the main story

So they spent the whole night. Right there, at ten o’clock in the evening Daniel said that he should go, but Lyla persistently did not want to let him go, saying: “Where are you going? It's too late, and it's cold there - and you're almost naked. Maybe you’ll stay with me for the night? ”. And Daniel stayed.

\- Well, baby Danny, will you share the beauty recipe with your godmother? How did you look to get so hot? - Lyla asks him at about one in the morning.

\- I drink a lot of water, and every day people challenge me like for death, - he smiles, continuing to sit next to her on the couch and chat. He can never forget Joan.

\- I hope you do not mind, my boy, that I detained you a little? I would not be offended if you refused and left.

\- No, with you everything is as cool as before.

Lyla spreads out in a tender smile and fists the guy’s crown on his fist, which he “hikes” and shoves. Today he can forget about his status, and Lyla - about her age. Today they are again 17 and 11.

***

On the watch, a large hand exceeds the “3” mark, and outside the window the darkness is still thickening. Lyla persistently tries not to close her eyes, but comes out with difficulty. Still, today has affected her too much. Without even thinking, she rests her head on the guy’s left shoulder and sniffs softly.

\- Danny... - Lyla calls him half asleep, without opening eyes. - Can you tell me something else? I don’t want to fall asleep ...

\- Of course, - he agrees cheerfully. And recalls that one could tell her more from his life. - When Sean and I just ran away from home, we saw a family of raccoons in the forest. And they were so cute, as I recall now, you would have liked. He then called me to himself and said, they say, look, these are raccoons! Useless and stupid story, but I remember it perfectly, as if it happened yesterday. We, of course, with Sean-

But interrupted, seeing that the girl had already fallen asleep. He leads his shoulder slightly so that her head moves, but even from this gesture she does not wake up. Daniel would honestly really want to talk to her, to be near; to stay, for a short time, in the atmosphere of his childhood, if at all so to say. After all, Lyla is far from a stranger, but a large piece of memories and living proof that the younger Diaz has a heart.

He looks at her billowing breasts and hands, which tremble slightly, lying on her knees. Still, today was a nervous day.

\- What should I do now?- He asks himself. - I don't want to wake Lyla.

And quickly thinks that the best option in this situation would be to put her to bed. From the stories, Daniel learned that she usually sleeps on the second floor - in a small room of yellow-green tones, where red curtains with giraffes hang. For some reason, this detail made him very amused a few hours ago. With just a glance, he gently envelops her body with his strength and easily lifts into the air. White plumes of wind circle around Lyla, slightly waving her hair and clothes, but she does not even squint in her sleep; she’s not waking up telekinesis Daniel’s .

A guy climbs the wooden stairs to the second floor, looking at the skillfully carved staircase with flowers, and carries the girl behind him through the air. He enters the desired room and looks around thoroughly, on bedding with elephants, once again making sure that Lyla is such Lyla.

“But if I squeeze it a little harder ...” he thinks, looking at how the girl’s body, according to his command, gently lays on an already spread bed. “Life is so fragile, but ...”

As if wanting to touch her again, he covers the girl with a duvet with his own hands, simultaneously touching his soft hair with his fingers. The lingering air exhales from a full chest.

\- You know, Lyla, - he tells her in a whisper, squatting down. - For today, I felt what I could not feel in the last 7 years from anyone. Nobody ... Nobody could do with me what you did today.

Daniel smirks, and the scar on his left cheek pulls the skin a little. Under her sniffing, he again gets to his feet.

\- Is that what is called happiness and warmth? I guess. Thank you for hosting me. And thanks for a hearty dinner, - he leans toward her and timidly, unusual, completely wrong for him, touches her soft cheek with her lips. - I'll keep an eye on you, Park. Most likely, because of me you are already in trouble.

He last glances at the sleeping silhouette before leaving her room and house. He goes down to the first floor, turns off the whole world with the help of force, and then slides out into the street, locking the door locks behind him from the inside.

Strength is a very convenient thing, but he, going outside the house, is very cruel. Again. He should not be shown this warmth to anyone. Except Lyla.

Daniel pulls a cigarette from his wide pants. And after a second, it releases cloudy nicotine into an endless black sky with a full moon in the middle. A cold, cold night reigns on the street - time for thugs and bandits like him. Its time.

Blond enters his secret home headquarters, opening the door. And barely passes lazily inward - an adult guy runs out to meet him, who barely reaches his shoulder in height. Khryzo is his “friend” and right hand. Two golden teeth in front, a split left eyebrow and disheveled hair, between which washed-out colored locks can be seen.

\- Boss, where have you been?! - He asks excitedly and seems to be getting a little angry. - We agreed today at midnight to roob into the Central Bank and get out all the remaining loot cash from there!

Daniel doesn't want to answer anything. He only mysteriously looks into his eyes and walks past, as if hadn't heard anything.

But two more follow Khryzo: Alle and Sithan. Native Mexican bouncers who never put on something that would at least hide their nipples.

\- Boss, where did you go? - asks Sithan, scratching his bald tattooed skull. - We were waiting here.

\- Shut up. It’s none of your business, - Daniel answers rudely, wanting to quickly get into his room and shut himself off from everyone; to think about how wonderful was today. 

\- Mm, Boss, I saw you on the street next to some asian-pussy-eyes chick, - the other says in a nasty voice and Daniel twitches a little. - What, before the whores went to you, and now you to the whores? And how did it go? Are you fuck h-

But he does not have time to finish. Daniel furiously in the distance imprints him on the wall, wanting to gouge the talkative head of this freak. So that he could no longer ever say something. Alle chokes on her saliva, which is full of blood and suffocates from a dead grip on her blue face. Fractures are provided to him. Sithan and Khryzo realize that it’s better to be silent in a rag and move away while the Boss’s hair, of a fury, flutters in a makeshift wind.

He talk every word poisonously and harshly:

\- I said that it’s none of your fucking business,- the mortal rage in his voice frightens the rest of the gang members that they are scared. The leader is clearly not in the mood.

Daniel throws Alle into the opposite wall, leaving a terrible size dent. He absolutely does not care what will become of this talkative thief who does not know how to keep his damn mouth shut. He insulted the dearest person for the Boss. Diaz simply unfolds when the gang members come running to help the crippled poor fellow, and finally he enters his room, slamming the door shut with force.

"Damn... Still, Lyla has not changed a bit...".

Under these thoughts, a smiling Daniel flops onto the bed and throws his hands behind his head. And he doesn’t want to think about anything else. Time to sleep.


End file.
